Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!
:STUFF!!! Synopsis At Professor Oak's house, Gary hands his grandfather his vase and he finally announces to Brock and Gary, who sucks more by revealing they both equally suck, because they didn't have to guts to reject his missions. Brock and Gary, both disappointed by Oak's conclusion get into an argument on who hates the other more and have Oak be as the decider. Oak, seeing this as an oppurtunity to exploit the boys yet again, this time having his rug vacumed, gleefully laughs. At the battlefield, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Ness easily pummel the ninjas while Zubashi relaxes on the swingset while sipping wine, claiming that he wants to fight the most worthy opponent, which would be the last one standing. Meanwhile, Solid Snake arrives at the old railroad to confront Liquid, who begins shooting at him. At the soccer field, Ryu meets Ken and questions his motives. Ken states he hates Ryu, because he believes that he is the reason his girlfriend Temari left him, but Ryu states it was Temari's own decision to leave and pleads that they can find her together. However, Ken rejects the offer and the two begin fighting. Mario locates Blaire in the forest and questions him on why he is desperate to kill him. Blaire states that by killing Mario, it will prove that he is stronger than him and also a foe from Mario's past. Then the two begin to battle. Back at the battlefield, the heroes easily defeat the ninjas and are disapointed with their competition. Zubashi states that he'll send more identical ninjas to fight them with the same abilities and a better dental plan, to which the heroes respond with agony. Snake holds Liquid at gun point from behind and has him drop his gun, but Liquid strikes Snake and takes Snake's gun. He soon finds out in confusion that Snake's gun doesn't fire, because it is print ID and only works for Snake. Liquid says that he will have to take Snake on with his bare hands, but Snake punches him in the face and pulls out a spare gun. Liquid pleads for him to not shoot, telling Snake that he is his brother. However, Snake has no sympathy for him, telling Liquid that he was never his brother and shoots him down, seemingly killing him. As Solid Snake begins to leave Liquid, he is revealed to still be alive and he shoots Snake in the back; saying that he will take him down with him. Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken continue to fight with both of them taking and equal beating while Mario tries to take down Blaire, who easily blocks his attacks. Zubashi is confronted by the heroes and begins to leave, but is angered when Wario mispronounces his name. In anger, Zubashi prepares his Secret Technique: Grand Fire Explosion, but he is easily knocked out by Luigi before he can preform it. Meanwhile, Solid Snake reveals to Liquid he was the one wearing a bullet proof vest this time. Liquid finally dies for good after a shot to the head. As Snake begins to leave, he clutches his stomach and says he needs more diapers, revealing that Snake still has diarrhea. Even though they are both weak from fighting, Ryu and Ken continue to brawl. Ken knocks Ryu down and is about to finish him off, but Ryu escapes and knocks Ken down with a Hadouken. Ken gets back up and is prepared to fight, but Ryu ends the fight and lets Ken go, seeing that both of them are at their limit. Ken accepts this offer to reatreat, but says that Ryu's compassion will be the end of him. Blaire comes toward the knocked down Mario, preparing to execute him. He announces he is the most powerful being in the planet when a familliar voice says: "Save for one. You forgot about me!" Blaire turns around and is shocked along with Mario to see the Darkness (wearing a new leather coat and with his hair red). Seeing him, Mario finally solves Merlin's riddle by realizing it was a metaphor for The Darkness. The Darkness tells Mario to run off while he confronts Blaire and tells Mario, he'll explain everything when he's done with Blaire. Mario runs off with no hesitation. Blaire is surprised to see that The Darkness regenerated quickly, but The Darkness reveals he was already regenerated as soon as the heroes got their powers back. He didn't tell Blaire this, because he wanted to see if he would follow his orders and is mad with Blaire. Blaire says he wanted to see if he could kill Mario, which would mean that he's more powerful than The Darkness. Blaire challenges The Darkness to a fight to see who's stronger and The Darkness freezes his body using telekinesis. The Darkness says that Blaire has forgotten what makes them different from eachover: while Blaire learns power, the Darkness creates it. He then ignites a beam sword and stabs Blaire with it, killing him. The Darkness then calls out to Mario, ready to explain things to him. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi / Darkness * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ninja #1 * Tim Muller as Ness / Ninja #2 * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Liquid Snake / Gary Oak * Christian Arista as Ryu * Matt Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Eric Porter as Ken Masters / Ninja #3 * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Daen Olson as Professor Oak * Erin Henderson as Ninja #4 Locations * The Battlefield * The Soccer Field * The Old Railroad * The Forest * Professor Oak's House Weapons * Fireballs * Snake's Arsenal * Ness's Bat * Ninja Techniques * Black Widow Blade Production notes Series continuity / Character revelations * The Darkness has been revealed to be revived. * Zubashi is knocked out and his ninjas are killed. * Liquid and Blare are killed. * Ryu lets Ken run off. Trivia * It's interesting to note that Zubashi's hair under his mask is red, identical to the Darkness. The same goes to one of the normal ninjas. But this was because they filmed that part after Rich Alvarez dyed his hair for the Darkness Goofs * When the Darkness called for Mario after killing Blaire, a nut or leaf falls on Mario's shoulder. External Links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzCt3UCkMT0 Category:Season Four